


A Conversation with Starling

by lh_moth



Category: Storm Hawks (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s01e01-02 Age of Heroes, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 06:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lh_moth/pseuds/lh_moth
Summary: Aerrow has some questions after his first battle with the forces of Cyclonia. So, on the trip back to Terra Atmosia, he and Starling have a discussion.A missing scene for "Age of Heroes, Part 2".[Edited 24/10/18 - Updated the summary.]





	A Conversation with Starling

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that the summary is so vague. I tried to think of something more specific, but anything more detailed kind of undermined the story... So thank you for clicking through anyway and giving this story a chance! [Edited 24/10/18 - I thought of a slightly better summary, so I updated it! But my thanks for giving this story a chance still stands. Thank you!]
> 
> I am taking some liberties with the show's canon. A lot of my perceptions of the show and its universe were based on the earlier episodes and, to be frank, there's quite a bit of material from the second season that I didn't particularly care for. So, while I really enjoy the show, there's a lot of details where I'm putting my own spin on it. As there's some discussion regarding history in this piece, it will probably be fairly apparent. Sorry if the discrepancies are jarring. Hopefully, the story will still be enjoyable.
> 
> This is a stand-alone story - you don't need to read anything else I've written to understand it. However, I do consider all of my Storm Hawks stories to be a part of the same universe. In other words, anything I establish here will also hold true in any other stories that I may write. I just...find it easier to keep all the details consistent?
> 
> Thanks, as always, to the lovely Vera Sterne for editing this. And a special, additional thanks to her for taking the time to watch the full two-part pilot for context! I can't believe how lucky I am to have such an awesome beta.
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy the story!

The washroom doors opened, flooding the corridor with warm, humid air. Starling paused at the threshold. She left off wringing the last of the moisture from her hair, dropping the towel to her shoulders as she realized she wasn't alone.

“Aerrow.” The boy was kneeling in front of... Honestly, Starling wasn't certain what the creature by Aerrow's side was, but it didn't seem particularly relevant at the moment. She focused her attention back on the boy, who had taken a few steps forward to meet her. “Thank you for the wash. And for the clothes.”

“You're welcome. Ah...” Aerrow ran a hand over the back of his hair self-consciously. “Sorry we didn't have anything...uh, nicer?”

Starling glanced down at the borrowed clothes. They were quite well-worn, and none of it really fit her. The pants were too short, and she'd knotted the shirt at the waist. On the other hand, the clothes were clean and clearly well-cared for.

“Don't worry; they're fine. Besides, anything would be better than those Cyclonian rags.” With only a slight turn, Starling tossed the towel into the laundry bin, pinpointing it with ease. “I hope I didn't keep you waiting.”

“Oh, uh, no, not at all. We thought you might want to rest after, well, everything, so we put together a room. If you want it, I mean.”

Starling arched an eyebrow, amused. After all his confidence in battle, even facing down Cyclonis herself, seeing his awkwardness here was almost...endearing.

“A rest would be lovely. Lead the way.”

“We should reach Atmosia before dawn,” Aerrow explained as they walked, his fur-covered friend keeping pace on his other side. “Sorry for the delay. Normally, we could make the trip faster, but Stork's worried there may be damage from the Raptors, and he doesn't want to push it.”

They came to a stop in front of a door. “I agree. It will take Cyclonis some time to mobilize her forces, but I'd rather not risk getting caught stranded out here when she does. Especially considering what we're carrying.” Despite knowing they were safely among friends, Starling couldn't help lowering her voice to ask, “Speaking of...where exactly is it?”

Aerrow frowned. “It?” He seemed to take a moment to catch up with the conversation. “...Oh! You mean the Aurora Stone? I gave it to Piper. She's kind of our expert on crystals. She'll know how to keep the, er, pieces stable during the trip.”

“Ah. Good.” Starling rocked back slightly on her heels. “Is that why you're the one showing me around? I was a bit surprised, considering your friend's...enthusiasm.”

The teen's eyes widened comically. “Oh, that was– I mean, it– She–“ Aerrow stammered, flustered. “She's not usually– Uh...”

Starling laughed. “Aerrow, I'm teasing. Piper was fine.” Honestly, it was reassuring to see that these teenagers could still be...well, _teenagers,_ especially in these troubled times. Deciding  to save him from any further embarrassment, Starling gestured to the door. “Is this it, then?”

“Oh, uh, yes!”

Before either human could move, Aerrow's companion was activating the door, making a grandiose bow as the room opened. Inside was a standard living quarter, but clearly the group was using it for storage. There were still boxes stacked on one side of the room, and the smell of cleaning agents lingered in the air. They must've rushed to make the space liveable again.

Aerrow lingered in the doorway. “Ah, sorry about the boxes....and the smell...”

“Please, Aerrow, _stop apologizing_. You and your team have been wonderful.”

“Oh...” The teen shifted awkwardly, blushing faintly. As he glanced away, the blush quickly faded, replaced by a small frown.

Starling regarded the boy thoughtfully. Something was weighing on his mind. He seemed distracted this entire time. Settling near the head of the bed, Starling waited patiently. She was fairly certain she knew what he was thinking about. Hopefully he would be willing to talk.

“Starling, I–“ Aerrow cut himself off as soon as their eyes met. With a small shake of his head, he forced a friendly smile. “I should let you get some sleep.”

“Aerrow.” The boy stopped, turning back with a quizzical expression. “If you're worried about how the Council will react to the destruction of the Aurora Stone...”

“The Council...?” It only took a moment for the confusion to melt into horrified realization. “Oh no. The Council.” Aerrow chuckled nervously. “They're, uh, they're really not gonna be happy about this, are they?”

Starling stared at the boy flatly. 'Not happy' was putting it mildly.  _Extremely_ mildly.

Seeing her expression, Aerrow groaned. “This is really bad, isn't it?”

“Probably.”

Aerrow groaned again.

“Aerrow, you made the right choice. Remember that, no matter what anyone says. Destroying the Aurora Stone itself... I never would've thought of that. Your quick thinking saved countless lives. And I'll make sure the Council understands that. You're not in this alone.”

Some of the tension drained from the teen's shoulders. “Thanks, Starling.”

“Of course.” She leaned forward, studying Aerrow intently. “But if it wasn't the Council you were worrying about, then what was it?”

Tension returned to his frame as he glanced away again. “It's...the Dark Ace.”

The name alone was enough to make Starling frown, a small feeling of dread creeping into her stomach.

“The way he fought, the things he said...” Aerrow turned back to meet Starling's gaze. “He's a Sky Knight, isn't he?”

Starling hesitated, trying to process the sudden shift topic. She wasn't sure what she'd expected, but it certainly wasn't that. Yet in the end, the truth was simple enough.

“Yes.”

The single word hung between the two for a long moment.

“But,” Aerrow finally exclaimed, “how is that possible?”

“You...really didn't know? About the Dark Ace?”

The teen shrugged, glancing away. “I've heard the stories. Everyone has. But none ever mentioned that he's a  _Sky Knight_ .”

“ _Former_ Sky Knight,” Starling corrected. “Whatever he was in the past, he's not one of us now.”

Aerrow still looked upset, clearly unhappy with that explanation.

Starling sighed, softening her tone. “Aerrow, the Sky Knights represent something to the people of Atmos. They're more than just defenders; they're symbols. That's the image the Council must maintain, for the good of everyone. But we both know that despite everything a Sky Knight can do, we're still just people. And sometimes people make bad choices, unforgivable choices. Sometimes people can be corrupted. You've already seen it for yourself, haven't you?”

The teen nodded. “Carver.”

“The Council doesn't like to admit it, but there are Sky Knights who betray their oath. Like Carver.”

“And the Dark Ace.”

“Exactly. And that's why it's our duty as Sky Knights to stand against them and, hopefully, to bring them to justice.”

Aerrow's companion made a small noise of concern, reaching up to rest a paw against the human's leg. Absently, Aerrow patted the creature's head as he mulled over Starling's words.

“Okay,” he finally answered. “But I still don't understand how the Dark Ace was a Sky Knight. I thought– I mean, wasn't Lightning Strike the Storm Hawks' Sky Knight?”

“Well, he was certainly the most well-known, but he was hardly the only one.”

“I... What?” The teen looked genuinely confused.

“Aerrow.” Starling patted the bed beside her. Clearly this conversation would take some time. “How much do you know about the original Storm Hawks?”

Aerrow shrugged as he sat down. “Not much, I guess. I know they didn't have a terra, so they were able to travel to wherever they were needed. They helped the other squadrons, and they defended terras without a Sky Knight, too. And they were the best. Even Master Cyclonis couldn't defeat them. Until they were betrayed, destroyed by one of their own. The Dark Ace.”

“Well, that's  _mostly_ right. There are a few details missing, though. For example, the Storm Hawks did have a terra.”

Aerrow's eyes widened. “They did? But all the stories...”

“Are true. You see, they  _had_ a terra – Terra Ilris – but they lost it. During the last war, Terra Ilris was conquered by Cyclonian forces. Before the terra fell, they managed a partial evacuation. Half the squadron stayed behind to buy time for the refugees to escape...” Starling paused. It was clear from Aerrow's expression that she didn't need to explain what happened next.

“The other half of the squadron stayed with the refugees, escorting them to safety. When they reached Atmosia, the Council tried to reassign the surviving members, as was customary during the war, but the Storm Hawks refused. They argued that their terra still existed, and they refused to give up on it. Instead, they declared that they would lend aid wherever they were needed, until the day Terra Ilris could be liberated and they could return home.”

“That's...wow. I had no idea...” Aerrow grinned. “I bet the Council wasn't too happy about that.”

“No,” agreed Starling, equally amused, “I don't imagine they were. At least, not at first. But the arrangement turned out to be beneficial. Not only could the Storm Hawks go where they were needed, they also helped unite the Terras against Cyclonia.

“And the Council eventually realized they could use the Storm Hawks another way. With the ongoing war, there were always remnants of other squadrons and an influx of unaffiliated Sky Knights. The Council needed a place to assign them, at least temporarily. The Storm Hawks provided that place.” Starling paused, considering the young Sky Knight beside her. “To be honest, I'm surprised the Council didn't offer you a similar arrangement.”

“Ah...” Aerrow cleared his throat awkwardly. His companion gave a small growl and quickly clambered up the teen's side. He settled on Aerrow's shoulder with an expression that Starling could only describe as disgruntled.

“They, uh, may have offered,” Aerrow explained, automatically shifting to accommodate the new weight. “But I already have a squadron.” He met Starling's gaze with a firm expression. “I won't abandoned my team.”

“Fair enough.” And the matter was closed.

“So that's how the Dark Ace joined the Storm Hawks? He didn't have a terra, so the Council placed him there temporarily.”

“Yes. The members of the Storm Hawks would often change. Sometimes they would join other squadrons; sometimes a Knight would stay behind and found an entirely new squadron. But there were always some who stayed – a core group, if you will.”

“The Dark Ace was one of the ones who stayed, wasn't he?”

“Yes, he was. He was with the Storm Hawks for several years, if I remember correctly, before he...well...”

“Betrayed them.”

“Yes.”

Staring at the floor, Aerrow frowned as he processed Starling's story. The older Sky Knight waited patiently. It was a lot to take in.

“The Dark Ace was a Sky Knight.” The words were measured, yet firm, as he repeated the facts. “He betrayed his oath, his own team. So it's _our_ duty to stop him and bring him to justice.”

“Aerrow...” Starling reached out to grip his shoulder, wanting to make sure he would listen to her. She couldn't let him follow that train of thought too far, couldn't let him throw himself into some poorly conceived vendetta. “The Sky Knights – we've  _tried_ . Entire squadrons. There's a reason he leads Cyclonis' forces, a reason they call him the Dark Ace.”

Aerrow turned, giving Starling a small smile. “I know. I've fought him, too. I don't know how we'll defeat him, or when, but someday he'll have to pay for everything he's done. We'll stop him. I know we will. Him and Cyclonis both.”

Starling's hand slowly dropped back to her lap. The words were said with such certainty and confidence. And she had the feeling that the 'we' he was referring to wasn't just his own team, but all the Sky Knight squadrons, maybe even the entire Atmos. It was almost painful to consider how young he truly was, completely naïve of the internal politics and the feuds between squadrons. Yet there was still a small wave of warmth that spread through Starling, knowing that  _she_ was a part of that 'we'. She'd been on her own for so long; it was strange to be included again.

“Yes,” Starling agreed, meeting Aerrow's determined gaze with her own. “We will.”

The moment was broken by the creature on Aerrow's shoulder yawning widely. The two Sky Knights exchanged surprised looks, then laughed.

“I'm sorry,” Aerrow said as he stood, stretching slightly. “I was supposed to be letting you rest.”

“Didn't I say no more apologies, Aerrow? I enjoyed talking. Besides–” She gave the other Knight a meaningful look. “–you should know about your predecessors.”

“...Thank you, Starling. For everything.”

“You're welcome.”

Starling watched the redhead cross the room before finally giving in to her curiosity. “Aerrow, what–“ She cut herself off, remembering the battle around the Storm Engine and the way the younger Knight spoke to his companion. As Aerrow turned, she met the creature's eyes, taking in the intelligence there. “I'm sorry. Rather,  _who_ is this, exactly?”

“Who? Radarr?” Aerrow looked at his companion, taken off-guard by the unexpected question. “Well, we don't know where he originally came from, but he's my co-pilot. And a friend.”

The creature – Radarr – made a content sound, looking at Aerrow with what Starling was certain was affection. Clearly, he agreed with Aerrow's assessment.

These Storm Hawks were certainly a...unique group. And perhaps that's exactly what the Atmos needed.

“Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Radarr. Formally, anyway.”

Taking in her relaxed expression and friendly smile, he gave a pleased chitter.

“Uh, I think he means that it's been nice to meet you, too,” Aerrow translated.

Radarr gave a sharp nod of agreement. Then, he jumped to the ground, racing over to open the door.

Aerrow watched him, but hesitated to follow. He turned back to the older Knight, looking perplexed. “Um, Starling? How do you know so much about the Storm Hawks?”

“Oh, the Interceptors and the Storm Hawks were always close allies.” Starling leaned forward, resting her chin in her hand. “Do you remember what I said about Sky Knights who left the Storm Hawks?”

Frowning slightly, Aerrow thought back to their conversation. “You said they would join other squadrons, or sometimes start–“ It was obvious when the information clicked into place. “You mean the Interceptors...”

“Were founded by a Sky Knight from the Storm Hawks, yes.”

“Oh. That's...” Aerrow trailed off. He fidgeted slightly, almost looking nervous as he considered that information. “Uh, I know we're not the original Storm Hawks, but...um, I hope we can still be allies to the Interceptors.”

Starling smiled. “I'd like that as well, Aerrow.”

The other Sky Knight returned the smile. “Well, good night, Starling. I'll see you in a few hours when we reach Atmosia.”

“Indeed. Good night, Aerrow.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! Reviews and kudos are always appreciated, though mostly I just hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I am working on another Storm Hawks story, but it's a bit of a longer piece. It might be awhile before I'm done with it...


End file.
